Drarry: Need Chapter 1
by DrarryGirl123
Summary: this is a story of the untold affair between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Chapter 2 will be coming soon :) DrarryGirl123


Harry lay with pure tension in his sleeping chambers, patiently waiting for his Slytherin Prince to arrive. he kept silent, he wanted to save his words for his beloved, Draco. the name rolled on his tongue. Harry's greed for Draco became stronger, since Harry had kissed Draco in the room of requirement in his sixth year, he hadn't been able to keep his hands of the Slytherin prince. they had met up secretly ever since. Harry had sent Draco a note during Potions class to tell him to meet him here, Harry's patience was slipping away quickly. suddenly, the door opened with a soft creak, a tall figure stepped inside Harry's chamber. a figure with blond, powdery hair, his Slytherin tie pulled down in a rebellious fashion with the buttons undone, Harry sighed, he would rather have done that himself, while Draco pressed his bare body up against the headboard, the kind of moves which made Harry's pulse throb with ectasy. Draco's silver eyes stared into Harry's, a wave of adrenaline shot through Harry's quivering body. Draco stepped inside, and flicked his beautiful blonde hair out of his hungry eyes. His teeth were bared, and Harry slipped off of the bed and stepped closer to Draco. they both didn't say anything, they didn't need words. Draco, without warning grabbed Harry's tone torso and pushed him against the wall. Harry winced in pain, which turned Draco on emmensly, and Harry knew this, Frankly Harry would punch himself in the face if it made Draco want him. Draco was always the dominant, slamming Harry and taking him to emmense lengths of passion. Draco took Harrys neck and bit it softly, which created a moan, and that made Draco bite harder. Harry was almost bleeding, but Harry didn't object, in fact he moaned more than before. Draco licked the bulging bruise on Harry's neck, and Harry thought he was going to faint with the passion raving through his body, he managed to utter one word beneath the moaning in his throat "take me". Draco moved his lips to Harry's and crushed into them, there was no softness in the act, his silver tongue slipped into Harry's warm moaning mouth and Harry moaned louder this time. Draco growled, fiercley Harry was turning him on so bad, all he wanted to do was slam him onto the bed and take him. This was what Harry longed for, so he pulled away sharply, panting heavily. "didn't you hear me?" Harry whispered, trying to get his breathing to a normal pace, but his pulse decieved him greatly, because even one look at Draco made Harry's breathing go out of control. "what?" breathed Draco, looking fierce and angry, his desire for Harry was rapidly growing stronger. Harry winced again, which made Draco groan with desire. why did Harry have to slow things? all Draco wanted to do was take him right that second, but Harry seemed to be lagging things. "i said TAKE ME!" Harry shouted with a passion. Draco flashed a seductive smile and licked his lips, which made Harry wince and moan. Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him sexily on the bed and Harry lay flat and repeated the two words that sent Draco wild. "TAKE ME". "believe me i will" Draco snarled, hungrily. Draco pounced on Harry and pressed his weight into Harry. he took Harrys lips and locked them in his. Draco's silver tongue dived hungrily into Harry's wanting mouth. all Harry wanted is more, nothing was enough, Harry was greedy when it came too Draco. Harry slipped his finger underneath Draco's sexy beautiful body and undid Draco's skinny-fit hogwarts trousers. Draco moaned with passion as Harry slid his fingers underneath his unbuttoned trousers. Draco ripped Harrys t-shirt from his hot, sweating body. all Draco wanted to do was caress Harrys bare body and do it till he was left speechless. Harry moaned for Draco to do his special trick. "please" moaned Harry while Draco bit Harry's ear, licking it tenderly. Draco gave Harry a hungry smile and leaned himself down to the core of Harrys trousers, and undid the button with his mouth and tongue, Harry groaned with delight, the fact Draco had touched Harry in that place gave him great delight. "now can i take you?" asked Draco, hungrily, his bare body crushing Harrys. Harry moaned while Draco licked every part of Harrys naked, quivering body, Harry thought to himself, Draco was the best lover he'd had by far, he was sexy and could do wonders in the bedroom. The lovemaking was sensational. Draco finally did Harry all night long, Harry moaned, groaned and smiled in every minute of it.

Hope you liked Part 1 of Drarry: Need Part 2 will be coming soon :)

DrarryGirl123 x


End file.
